Crimson
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: Well you have to read to find out...cause I'm not tellin you nothin lolz..please review XDDD
1. I hate sand

**Well this is chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it....umm if I was in the desert I'd most likely die cause I'd get lost lolzz....please review X3**

* * *

The searing heat threatened to boil my body from within. I licked my blistering lips, dying for some cold refreshing water. Sweat rolled down my brow like a flooding river. There was nothing for miles, in this desiccated land, only sand and more sand.

'_Am I going to die in this horrid place?'_

The thought had crossed my mind several times. Yet I still kept going, forcing my body past normal limits. The only thing that seemed to keep my going was the thought of him. I wanted to see him again…to prove I wasn't a burden.

I refused to let something as trivial as the desert slow me down. Had he been here he would have laughed at my pathetic state. I wasn't fit to love him, heck I wasn't even fit to call myself a ninja. Still, I still longed to see his face, even if it was the last time.

The wind suddenly picked up throwing sand in my face. My eyes stung as I sputtered sand from my parched throat. I couldn't take it, my legs gave out and I fell to my knees.

'_Why…why me…I wanna go home…I can't take it'_

I wanted to scream out and cry until the tears no longer came. However, the heat had long dried up the last of my tears. I couldn't see, breath, everything seemed to blur together into one giant mess.

'_This is hell on earth, who'd want to live in this barren place'_

Maybe my lack of understanding stemmed from the fact that, I had lived in a completely different environment. I grew up in a small village surrounded by lush forests, and breath taking waterfalls.

I never knew such terrible heat, dry air, and lack of water. I knew in my heart the trouble I would have on this mission. Yet I ignored all those feeling, trying to be optimistic.

The moment he asked me, I knew I couldn't refuse. I was so overjoyed when he acknowledged me; I pushed back all my worries. Now here I was, trapped by my own stupidity and paying the ultimate price.

'_I __**hate**__ sand'_

My last thought before I fell, face first into the scorching sand. I could no longer move, not that I tried. It didn't matter anymore I was going die. Heh I bet my parents would be proud, getting myself lost in the freakin desert.


	2. Nice Doctor?

**Ok so this is the second chapter, I didn't really go into dept about the actual plot, I want it to stay a mystery for a little while....ummm let me see...I have fallen in love with the doctor lolz...he just one of those characters you fall in love with X3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto character's...I haven't thought of a way to steal them...but I do own any char. that's not in Naruto.**

* * *

_'Is this what death feels like…. the pains gone'_

"Is…..responding?"

"Well…..was dehydrated….we came,"

"Do you….she'll come around….maybe we….late,"

Broken conversations shattered the silence in the blackened abyss. I wanted to cry out, only to find my voice wouldn't work. Therefore, I tried to follow the conversations, making myself nauseous in the process.

'_Please, I can hear you…notice me…help me'_

I hated not being able to do anything. Yet my body would not respond, so I laid there. It was then that a pressure on my hand brought me from my desperate thoughts. The pressure was so warm and comforting; it made me want to cry.

"Can you hear me miss….its time to wake up from slumber land," the voice was so reassuring, that I tried my hardest to open my eyes. Next thing I know, a bright light is blinding me.

I groaned, quickly shutting my eyes hiding from the horrid light. I heard a chuckle, "don't worry it'll take your eyes a few moments to adjust," the same kind voice. I wanted to see his face no I had to. I hated not seeing a face to go with his voice.

Deciding to give it another shot, I opened my eyes again. Only this time I blinked several times allowing my eyes to adjust. "That's good, now how do you feel," he said looking down at me.

I could feel my face heating up. His face was framed by locks the color of freshly fallen snow. He was also pail, definitely different then how I pictured the people of Suna.

For some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I felt as if I was being drawn into an endless void. His eyes were the deepest darkest blue I had even seen. I opened my mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. My face turned into a frown, why couldn't I speak.

'_Had I lost my voice for good….what would he think if I could no longer talk'_

"Don't worry, you've been asleep for several days now, so it might take a while to get control of your body," he said smiling sincerely. I frowned deeper and tried again; I refused to give up.

However, once more the same thing happened, nothing. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. As the tears began falling, his smile turned into a scowl.

"Look, if you're going to cry about it, then you shouldn't have gotten yourself lost in the desert," the seriousness in his voice began to melt away as he reached up and wiped a tear away.

He sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I'm no good at being serious," he mumbled slightly depressed. "I'm Doctor Keiichi at your service and you are…" he paused slapping his forehead.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a small notebook. "Here you can use this to write in, until you get your voice back of course," he grinned happily. His smile just seemed to melt all the tension away.

'_I can't tell him who I really am, if they knew they'd kill me or worse'_

I shuttered before pushing the dark thoughts away. Shyly I grabbed the pen and notebook from his hand. "My name is Nanami Takahiro," I jotted down, before handing it to him.

Keiichi smiled, "that's a pretty name Nami-chan," he said making me blush. "So you wanna tell me why you were out in the desert?" he questioned curiously. I took a deep breath before writing my lie.

"I was traveling and decided to take a trip to Suna…but I got lost and ran out of food and water," squeezing the pen, I looked down embarrassed. "I see," he muttered, before smiling. "Don't feel bad Nami-chan I nearly died too when I first came to Suna," he laughed remembering the time.

I raised my eyebrow curious; he caught my look and began explaining. Quietly I listened, and before I knew it, an hour had passed. His newest story however was interrupted by a knock at the door.

At the door was a very pretty nurse. "What can I do for you nurse-san," he questioned smile sweetly. She went crimson, "Keiichi-sensei you are needed, I was sent to get you," she said shyly.

He turned towards me, "well it seems I'm needed Nami-chan, we'll have to finish later k," he waved, leaving the room. I looked around the room bored, before deciding I couldn't lay in the bed any longer.

Throwing off the covers, I sat up and stood up. Shaky at first, I took a step regaining my balance. Slowly I walked over to the window and pushed it open. I smiled when the warm breeze caressed my face.

"_I've finally made it' _my face hardened. _'I can't forget the true reason I'm here'_

I sighed, closing the window resting my head against it. With Keiichi gone, all my worries and anxiety came back. I bit my lip trying to push those feelings away. I walked over to the door and pushed it open, peaking out.

I wanted to see him again, to have him erase those awful feelings. I began cursing, what kind of ninja needs the support of others. I wanted to cry…he would definitely be disappointed in me.

I continued down the hallways searching for Keiichi-sensei. I stopped when I heard his voice, just around the next corner. I went to go but froze, he wasn't alone.

"Have you figured out why she's here?" a gruffly voice asked. "She just woke up, what do you expect Daisuke, I am a doctor after all, I'm not going to integrate her," Keiichi growled annoyed.

The blood in my body went cold, were they talking about me. The tone of Keiichi's voice startled me; he didn't seem like the type to get angry. I wanted to run away and forget what I heard, but my body refused to move.

"You've gone soft, the Keiichi I know wouldn't hesitate," he said frustrated. By the different voices, I could tell there were two men with Keiichi. "You can make grown men tell their deepest secrets, so just hurry up and get hers," the younger man of the two said impatiently.

"Remember who you work for Keiichi, the kazekage won't be happy if you fail," Daisuke warned. "I know, you don't have to lecture me," Keiichi said darkly. I put my hands on my mouth to keep from gasping.

Quietly I began backing away; not wanting to be caught. When I thought I was far enough away, I bolted. Why had I ever thought he was kind, no one really is. I was so stupid; I let my guard down and tried to trust him. Sasori-sama was right, I shouldn't ever trust anyone.


	3. Contact

**YO whatz up...here's the third chapter hope you like it....review please**

* * *

I stared dazed out the window, as the gentle breeze played with my hair. I knew what I had to do, yet for some odd reason I had no motivation to do it. It had been a few days since I woke up and over heard the doctor's conversation.

He came to see me a few times, but I avoided him when I could. After that day I couldn't face him, it felt as if he'd read me like an open book if I did. I sighed, so much for bravery, I was afraid of the doctor.

'_I have to get a message to them, but how….if I don't they'll think I've failed them'_

That thought brought more depression, as my head sunk deeper into my knees. "Oi, what have I told you about acting depressed?" the voice startled me so much I lost my balance and began falling.

A strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled hard. I winced as I fell to the ground, but was grateful. Had I fell out the window like I was, I probably would have been seriously hurt.

However, I guess that was my fault. I should not have been sitting on the window seal in the first place. "God you nearly gave me a heart attack," Keiichi said holding his hand over his heart.

I scowled, and gave him a look that said 'no shit how do you think I feel.' He looked at my face and began laughing, whole-heartedly. I tried to not smile, but failed, whenever I was with him, I couldn't help being happy.

When his laughing fit ended, he coughed trying to regain his composure. Keiichi stood up dusting the dirt from his clothes, before offering me his hand. I looked at his hand unsure, before finally grabbing it.

He lifted me up and indicated for me to sit on the bed. "So how are you feeling Nami-chan….have you regained your voice yet?" he questioned staring at me. I sighed shaking my head sadly.

"Open your mouth please," he said taking out a little flashlight. "Humm, well I don't see anything wrong, your voice is being stubborn that's all," he said grinning as I grabbed my notebook.

"What if my voice never comes back?" I wrote angrily. Keiichi glanced at my note, "well I guess you'll have to live without it then," he stated bluntly. His words stung like a slap to the face, I was appalled.

Before I could stop it, tears began falling. I buried my face and began sobbing, how could he say such a thing. "Relax I was just kidding," he paused. "Your voice will return and I can't wait," he whispered, rubbing my head.

I slowly wiped away the tears; I knew now what I had to do. I couldn't forget my mission, and I couldn't allow him to distract me. Keiichi-san was making it harder and harder to complete my goal.

I however, would not let him do that anymore. Even if it meant I'd have to dispose of him, I would. No matter what, I couldn't fail my mission I refused to. "What cha thinking about," I blinked; Keiichi-san was a few inches from my face.

I gasped pulling my face away; I was so red I could have put a tomato to shame. "Oh sorry, you just seemed to be lost in thought," he said rubbing his head.

"Its ok, I was just thinking about home," I wrote showing him. Keiichi smiled sadly, "you must miss it," he remarked. I sighed shaking my head, he had no idea how true it was.

'_I wanna go home so bad, I miss everyone so much it hurts'_

"I'm probably going to go home soon," he looked at the notebook and nodded. "I understand, but why are you going to leave without seeing the village," he paused. "I mean you've spent the entire time you've been here in the hospital," he stated.

I smiled, "all this time I've been here I realized something important," I paused allowing him to read. "What?" I began writing once more. "I hate sand with a passion," this statement made him burst out laughing.

"Now I see why you haven't been outside yet," he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Well I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I have other patients to attend to," Keiichi waved leaving.

Not long after his departure, I heard something at the window. Walking over I noticed a small white bird perching on the window seal. When I took a closer look, I immediately felt a spark of joy.

The small bird was definitely not a real one. This one was a very special hand constructed clay bird. I was so overjoyed I wanted to jump up and down. Attached to its leg was a small note, which I quickly untied. Upon opening the note, there was a flash and it grew bigger to normal sized.

_Nanami,_

_You stupid ignorant little brat; how dare you leave on a mission and not contact us or even me for a matter of fact un. Do you know how much trouble you've caused us? It's been over a week since you last contacted us, the boss is pissed un. If you do not reply, I will personal come down there and beat the crap out of you un. You had everyone believing you'd been caught and killed or worse. Pain-sama instructed me to tell you if you give away any of our secrets to the enemy, he would make you wish you'd never been born un. Tobi's been insufferable lately, you seem to be the only person that can calm him down. I really want to blow him sky high, but I doubt pain-sama would allow me un. I created a new bomb that I can't wait to try out. Meaning you better hurry up and finish that mission. After all, I cannot test it without you. Just get your butt back here quickly or else un._

_Deidara_

I watched as the ink began to smear, where my freshly fallen tears had landed. I held the letter close to my chest, and quietly bawled. I missed everyone so much, I couldn't stand it anymore.

This very letter became the motivation I needed. I quickly wrote a reply and tied it to the bird's leg. I watched as it flew away, up into the distant sky above.

'_Go bird, you carry all of my hope, fly strong and fast'_

I couldn't sit around anymore, I had to move. Tonight was the night I finish this mission at last. Finally, I would return home to my family, the Akatsuki.


End file.
